Dreams in the ice
by Uchiha Neko
Summary: Sakura é uma patinadora que sonha em brilhar no ringue. Com um parceiro novo, rivais, amigos e romance, será que ela consegue? [Presente][SasukeSakura]
1. Vida de patinadora

**Oi pessoinhas!**

**É... Eu bolei o primeiro de mais uma das minhas inúmeras fics que vocês terão que agüentar. Primeiro, gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas:**

**-Essa fic imensa vai de presente pra uma amiga minha, Uchiha Ayu, espero que goste.**

**-O planejamento da fic está completo, falta apenas os capítulos serem escritos.**

**-Não, eu não abandonei a fic **_**Medieval**_**, mas como ela já ta acabando, achei que não faria mal escrever o primeiro capítulo dessa fic... **

**-Essa fic não é uma cópia do filme **_**Dreams in the ice**_**, não. Só o título, até porque nem vi esse filme, embora a Carol-chan viva me dizendo para ver.**

**-Os personagens aqui não são exatamente como no anime, embora exista algumas características parecidas, como o orgulho de sempre aceitar desafios do Sasuke.**

**-Eles têm dezesseis anos.**

**-Existem indícios de outros casais, mas não propositalmente. Trabalharei somente em cima de Sasuke/Sakura.**

**-A fic foi digitada no word, então acho que não tem erros na **_**ortografia**_**, porém acontece muito de enrolar um pouco a fic, como repetir palavras ou frases. Peço, antecipadamente, desculpas se isso acontecer. **

**-Nessa fic, diferente da **_**Medieval**_**, responderei os comentários **_**sem falta**_

**Declaro que Naruto não pertence a mim, mas o personagem **_**Uchiha Sasuke é meu**_** e faço questão de destacar isso.**

**Resumo: Ela é uma patinadora. Entre tombos, parceiros e rivais acontece um romance gelado.**

**Boa Leitura X3**

* * *

**Dreams in the ice **_– Sonhos no gelo_

* * *

**Life of ice-skater **_(Vida de patinadora)_

O barulho estridente de um despertador ecoou pelo quarto fechado, fazendo com que algo embaixo de três cobertores se remexesse. Uma mão delicada cessou o som apertando o botão em cima do aparelho branco.

O corpo escondido por acolchoados quentes levantou calmamente esfregando os orbes brilhantes. Após um bocejo alto, caminhou até a janela, abriu as cortinas de cor creme e destrancou o vidro. Assim que o mesmo foi aberto, uma corrente de vento _muito_ gelado adentrou o aposento e, mesmo com pijama comprido a garota se encolheu e se enroscou na cortina. Bem rápida fechou a janela, para não congelar.

Foi até a outra ponta do quarto, onde tinha uma porta que dava para o banheiro, local onde se despiu e adentrou o box, girou a válvula do chuveiro e deixou a água cair sobre seu corpo preguiçoso. "Ah! Como é gostoso tomar banho quente num dia frio como hoje".

A garota saiu do banho matinal alguns minutos depois e colocou o uniforme colegial. Este seria uma calça azul marinho forrada, com o emblema escolar na parte superior da coxa esquerda, a _baby loock _branca com o mesmo emblema onde se supunha ser o coração e o casaco cinza de zíper, largo e forrado aquecia ainda mais a pele branca contra a neve e o frio, persistentes até mesmo no verão. Vestiu uma luva branca com pêlos azuis bem claros na parte do pulso e um cachecol branco com alguns pontos em azuis também bem claros como acessórios.

Foi até a cozinha e, da geladeira, tirou um sanduíche preparado na noite anterior e colocou no microondas para esquentar. Enquanto o pão ficava pronto, ela preparava um chocolate quente de acompanhamento.

Depois do café da manhã concluído perfeitamente, a jovem foi até a sala e abriu um armário que possuía a foto de uma mulher um homem, ambos de meia idade e abraçados. Beijou o retrato e trancou novamente dentro do armário. Antes de sair, calçou uma bota branca de cano e salto baixo, com pêlos na parte superior do curto cano. Tirou a mochila pendurada em um gancho na parede e pôs nas costas e, por fim, saiu.

Essa era a rotina matinal de Haruno Sakura. Estudante do colégio de Konoha mantém seus dezesseis anos muito bem vividos. Possui madeixas rosa que lhe caem sobre os ombros e é portadora de dois enormes e expressivos orbes verdes bem brilhantes. Mora sozinha, já que seus pais faleceram a um ano em um acidente aéreo. Como sua herança era bem grande, conseguiu se manter sozinha.

Enquanto ouvia seu mp3 pela rua, Sakura dava uns pulos de amarelinha como uma garotinha. Com um sorriso adentrou os portões pontiagudos do colégio e logo avistou suas amigas conversando no pátio. Aproximou-se silenciosamente e num último ato, pulou nas costas da loira e tapou seus olhos, perguntando em seguida com uma voz infantil:

**-**Quem sou eu?

**-**Sakura me solta!!! – a loira tirou as mãos de Sakura que tapavam seus orbes verdes escuros e a colocou de volta no chão.

-Ah! Não vale! Como sabia que era eu? – replicou manhosa.

**-**Quem mais faz isso comigo? – quis saber a loira.

**-**Ora... Não sei! O Shikamaru? – a Haruno respondeu alegre.

**-**¬¬ - essa quase bateu na amiga.

**-**Ta... Do que conversavam?

**-**De como você demora – respondeu uma morena.

**-**Sem graça – fez uma cara emburrada.

Essas são Sabaku no Temari, a loira, dona de um perfeito corpo e belos orbes verdes escuros e Mtsashi Tenten, uma linda morena com expressão simpática e olhos cuja cor lembravam chocolate. Amigas escolares de Sakura. Tenten e a Haruno eram amigas desde a primeira série, quando caíram na mesma turma e Temari entrou no grupo na quarta, assim que discutiu com a de cabelos rosa.

**-**Vamos garotas. A aula vai começar daqui a pouco – um sorriso surgiu no rosto da Sabaku ao reconhecer a voz que tilintava mais ao longe do trio. Viraram os rostos para ver Nara Shikamaru, atual ficante da loira. Um belo de um preguiçoso moreno, com olhos castanhos escuros e expressão tediosa. A morena e a Haruno sorriram e logo adentraram o prédio dando uma acenada para o casal que ficou sozinho.

A Haruno estava bastante vermelha, ação que deixou Tenten curiosa.

**-**O que foi Sakura?

**-**Não me acostumo com isso – ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos (ou com as luvas, tanto faz...), tentando controlar sua coloração, o que obviamente não deu certo.

**-**Não se acostuma? Com o casal ali atrás?

**-**Não exatamente. É mais com o que fazem – ela fechou os olhos imaginando o que eles faziam quando ficavam sozinhos na frente do prédio da escola.

-Ora... Não deve ser mais do que beijos – explicou sorrindo. – Você nunca beijou? – reparou que a coloração da outra subiu mais. Legal, agora não precisava de uma resposta, já sabia a negação. – Que fofo! Com quem pretende que seja? – indagou curiosa.

**-**Ah! Não sei – ela ficou totalmente sem graça.

**-**Conta! – insistiu manhosa.

**-**Mas eu não sei – gaguejou vermelha e atrapalhada. Tenten desistiu de perguntar e adentrou a sala seguida da amiga.

-Quer sair amanhã? – perguntou enquanto colocava o material sobre a mesa.

-Depende, que horas? – indagou Sakura no mesmo momento que procurava a página que pararam na matéria.

-De noite. Eu e a Temari vamos ao cinema. Estávamos marcando antes de você chegar. Quer ir?

-Noite? Ah... Não vai dar. Só vejo vocês de noite se forem na minha apresentação – disse meio triste.

-Ah! É mesmo, sua apresentação! Desculpe-nos, não lembramos – completou com os olhos arregalados em pedido de súplica. Sakura sorriu compreensiva e balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos de leve.

-Tudo bem.

-Ah! Que bom! Obrigada. Mesmo não estando lá, lhe desejo sorte – a morena sorriu confiante.

**-**Obrigada – disse verdadeiramente.

Alguns minutos depois, Temari entrou na sala e se juntou na conversa. O sinal bateu e logo o professor explicava algo relacionado à história.

* * *

A aula não tardou a acabar. No horário de sempre, meio dia, Sakura caminhava de volta para casa, na intenção de almoçar, como sempre fazia. Sua vida era um tanto monótona, porém sempre se surpreendia com o que aprendia a fazer.

Enquanto almoçava, relembrava seus passos e erros que mostrou para a treinadora. Deixou a loca para ser lavada de noite. Foi até seu quarto e trocou de roupa, colocando uma mais confortável para ginástica. Um conjunto preto com listras em rosa-shoking nas laterais. Pegou sua mala dentro do armário branco e saiu novamente de casa.

Essa era sua segunda vida, uma patinadora em treinamento. Cumprimentou o porteiro e logo adentrou o salão que possuía três ringues do mesmo tamanho, embora o último fosse num segundo patamar e com arquibancada, obviamente o de apresentações.

Foi até o vestiário e tirou a calça e a jaqueta, ficando com uma blusa de manga comprida, presa na cintura e com o colan por baixo. Assim que chegou ao ringue de gelo, calçou os patins. Alguns diziam que ela parecia um fantasma vestida toda de branco, mas ela apenas gostava.

No centro do ringue havia duas mulheres e uma garota. Aproximou-se rápido, chamando a atenção das três:

-Olá, Sakura! – cumprimentaram as senseis, a garota apenas murmurou um cumprimento curto.

-Oi, para todas! – devolveu sorrindo. – Onde estão a Ino e a Shizune-sensei?

-Ainda não chegaram – respondeu sua sensei. – Vamos treinar nós duas, estava lhe esperando – disse encarando a aluna. Virou-se em seguida para a outra sensei e disse: - Nos encontramos mais tarde pro ensaio com as meninas – a outra concordou.

-Até mais! – disseram Sakura e Kurenai para as restantes.

Yuuhi Kurenai era a treinadora de Sakura. Seus cabelos negros meio repicados e os orbes escarlates lhe davam muita sensualidade. Foi a patinadora que ganhou o último concurso, no ano passado, com suas perfeitas técnicas.

Mitarashi Anko treinava uma amiga de Sakrua, Yamanaka Ino. Sempre prendia seus cabelos cinza azulado em uma grande passadeira, o deixando atado. Seus olhos eram na mesma cor, dando-a um ar mais maluco e virado do que realmente era. Ao contrário de Kurenai, Anko ensinava a precisão de movimentos em alta velocidade, conseguindo ficar em segundo com sua rapidez no mesmo concurso que a Yuuhi.

Hyuuga Hinata era uma garota de estrutura pequena, com cabelos arroxeados e olhos que caracterizavam sua nobre família, muito brancos e brilhantes com um contorno meio azulado. Era treinada por Shizune, a terceira sensei que ainda não havia chegado possuía cabelos castanhos, quase pretos e olhos muito escuros, também variando entre o castanho e um preto. Sua especialidade eram os saltos e movimentos aéreos, ensinando isso para a pequena Hinata.

Yamanaka Ino, uma linda loira, de cabelos bem cuidados e olhos azuis límpidos, tão brilhantes quanto à madeixa. Discípula da Mitarashi, Ino tinha um temperamento muito forte e idéias muito originais.

Não muito tempo depois, Ino e Shizune apareceram e logo os treinos em ringues separados começou. As garotas tinham uma apresentação para o dia seguinte e tinham que treinar e aquecer para o momento de estréia. Cada uma ainda tinha algumas coisinhas a acertar nesse último encontro, como elevações de pernas muito baixas ou ritmo errado no acompanhamento da longa música. Treinariam os detalhes sozinhas com suas senseis e no horário combinado ensaiariam as três juntas para acertarem perfeitamente os passos.

No treinamento de Hinata, os erros estavam custando a ser acertados, mas com a paciência que Shizune tinha logo Hinata estaria perita na apresentação. Custava apenas experiência e costume com os passos e ritmos. Eram os dois únicos problemas que Hinata precisava concertar naquela tarde.

Ino praticamente não tinha erros. Sua velocidade e exatidão eram tremendas que até Anko se surpreendeu com o rendimento repentino da garota.

Sakura também não enfrentava grandes problemas, mas com sua sensei era meio complicado de se concentrar. Não que a culpa fosse de Kurenai, mas ela tinha um gênio mais rígido, o que dava medo de Sakura errar.

Depois dos acertos individuais as seis mulheres foram ao ringue de apresentações. Numa caixa de som, Shizune colocou o CD que continha a enorme música que as garotas iriam dançar. As garotas se posicionaram em cantos diferentes na pista, com o sinal positivo de Anko, começaram a dança junto ao ritmo da música.

A velocidade de Ino conseguia conduzir os rápidos movimentos aéreos da Hyuuga que trazia uma graciosidade quando "voava". Sakura girava, elevava pernas e braços e "brincava" com as demais. Uma dança demorada, infantil e criativa. Bem a cara das garotas.

-Bem garotas, por hoje chega. Vocês devem descansar para terem energia amanhã. Tenham uma boa noite de sono e venham perfeitamente comportadas amanhã – anunciou Kurenai depois do treino das garotas.

Exaustas elas foram ao vestiário, onde trocaram as roupas, colocando seus conjuntos de esportes. Todos pretos, porém com as listras laterais em cores diferentes. Sakura, como dito antes, era rosa, Ino escolheu o azul e a pequena Hyuuga preferiu escolher o roxo. Bem originais.

-Tchau meninas – despediu-se a Haruno de suas companheiras com um aceno.

-Até amanhã Sakura – responderam.

Sakura caminhava de volta para sua casa. "Eita vida complicada..." pensava. Estava acabada, precisava de um banho urgente. Nesse memento, a Haruno passava em frente ao parque congelado da cidade. "Acho que meu banho pode esperar uns minutinhos".

Adentrou os portões de ferro do local e se deparou com uma trilha de neve com alguns bancos a cada dez metros mais ou menos. Por alguma razão, adorava parques. Aquelas plantinhas pequenas e rasteiras de neve que enfeitavam sua volta davam mais inspiração a Sakura. Não que ela precisa-se, claro, mas era sempre bom poder se sentir normal com a vista e imensidão.

-Ai ai... – suspirou. Mais ao longe quando observou, viu um colega seu. As mãos displicentemente no bolso da calça larga preta, o ombro rígido e os olhos negros encaravam algo invisível mais a frente. Uchiha Sasuke, um jovem devastadoramente lindo. Não que essa fosse sua única ou principal qualidade, mas era a mais óbvia e chamativa. Os cabelos pretos de reflexos azulados estavam, como de costume, espetados para trás e a franja repartida da frente se movimentava conforme o vento gelado lhe batia. Um casaco grosso azul escuro e branco escondia a perfeição de seu corpo, mostrando nem mesmo o pescoço.

Sem presa, foi em sua direção na intenção de conversar. Gostava do rapaz de verdade, ele era muito divertido (não, aqui ele não representa um iceberg XD).

-Oi, Sasuke! – ela acenou brevemente para ele, enquanto chegava mais próxima.

-Oi... – ele sorriu. – O que faz por aqui? – perguntou para puxar assunto. Analisou a roupa esportiva da garota e logo concluiu: - Estava caminhando?

-Na verdade, estou dando uma volta pra relaxar – começou, caminhando ao lado do jovem. – Acabei de sair do treino.

-Treino? Não sabia que treinava... O que faz?

-Patinação – respondeu orgulhosa.

-Parece divertido... – disse o Uchiha vagamente.

-Mas e você? O que fazia caminhando por aqui? – ela quis saber.

-Tinha ido me encontrar com Neji pra comprar patins novos – respondeu sorrindo. – Só que Tenten o seqüestrou agora a pouco e aqui estou eu, andando sem rumo.

Sakura deu uma risadinha.

-Certo... Agora me responda o que você quer com pains?

-Você não é a única que sabe patinar nessa cidade.

-Você pratica também?

-Não... Mas de vez em quando vou ao lago atrás da minha casa patinar. Não é o mesmo que um ringue, mas o lago está congelado, aí da pra deslizar.

-Qualquer dia desses vou lá patinar também – os dois sorriram.

-Apropósito, onde estamos indo? – o moreno questionou, não reconhecendo a rua em que entrara. Sakura o olhou confusa e logo percebeu que estavam andando, definitivamente, sem rumo.

-Também não sei... – disse. – Mas minha casa não é longe, quer ir lá tomar um chocolate quente? – convidou, sendo amigável. O Uchiha refletiu um pouco e logo um estalo lhe passou na cabeça.

-Não vai dar hoje, mas lhe acompanho até lá – se dispôs, cavalheiro.

-Obrigada.

Certamente Sasuke era um cavalheiro, conversaram durante o trajeto e logo chegaram à casa da garota. Despediram-se com um beijo amistoso na bochecha. Sasuke esperou a jovem trancar a porta para ele poder ir embora.

Dentro da casa, Sakura sorria sem motivo. Um sorriso bem bobo. Enquanto preparava o jantar, cantarolava alto sempre sorrindo.

Na hora de resolver os deveres, tentava se concentrar nas enormes contas matemáticas que ocupavam duas linhas cada uma. Como estava meio desligada, as questões ficaram todas pela metade, mas ela se quer percebeu.

Depois de um banho merecido e quente, Sakura fez chocolate quente e se sentou em frente à lareira na sala para ficar mais aquecida ainda. "Com clima quente como esse qualquer um gosta de lareira com chocolate quente...". No tempo de terminar o líquido, já era tarde para ela. 23h00min. Levantou-se, lavou a xícara rapidamente, como já tinha lavado a louça depois de jantar, então só restou lavar o que usou para preparar o chocolate.

Arrumou a cama com os tradicionais três acolchoados e tirou o roupão amarelo que tapava seu pijama limpo, calça vermelha e blusa branca com ursinhos e bordas vermelhas.

Aconchegou-se em meio a tantos cobertores e não demorou a dormir feliz... Sem saber que o outro dia teria uma mudança radical.

**Continua...**

* * *

**  
Eu sei... Ta horrível, mas se quiserem que eu continue isso eu fico contente em aceitar recados e comentários... Isso se acharem o capítulo digno de um, claro... XD**

**Tomara que goste mesmo, Ayu-chan**

**Eu estou tentando controlar meus comentários durante a fic, pra ver se não enche tanto o saco na hora de ler!! XP**

**E, bem, quero recados, sim?**


	2. Desafio em par

**Naruto**** não me pertence, mas ****Uchiha Sasuke**_**era/é/sempre será **_**meu**** e **_**sem discuções**_

* * *

**Dre****ams in the ice

* * *

**

**Challenge in pair **_(desafio em par)_

Novamente o barulho estridente do despertador despertou a nossa ilustríssima amiga Sakura. A jovem se remexeu na cama resmungando algo incompreensível enquanto desligava o aparelho. Levantou-se preguiçosa e logo que olhou o calendário na parede com o dia marcado, logo sua preguiça se tornou animação. Dia de apresentação!

Sakura correu para o banheiro, indo tomar o tradicional banho.

Enrolada em uma toalha amarela, saiu alguns minutos mais tarde, enxugando os róseos cabelos com uma toalha menor, também amarela e bordada. Animada, levou algum tempo para escolher uma boa roupa para usar num dia de alegria (quanta animação em plena manhã de sábado ¬¬ estou cansada só de escrever XD), preferindo colocar uma coisa menos aquecedora. Uma meia branca grossa tapava-lhe as pernas, joelhos e inicio das coxas. Uma saia prega, forrada, vermelha e curta como parte de baixo e uma blusa de lã branca e gola protegia seu tronco e membros superiores. Dentro de casa não precisava mais do que isso, exceto uma pantufa branca que parecia um _poodle_.

Nos sábados tinha bastante tempo para preparar o café matinal, então nem se dava ao trabalho de preparar no dia anterior. Depois do mesmo (do café u.u) completo, precisava dar uma volta para respirar... Saiu de casa assim que pegou um casaco mais grosso e trocou a pentufa por uma bota de cano médio, bordô.

Entre as ruas pouco movimentadas em passava, a Haruno sorria confiante repassando alguns passos do treino, mesmo sem os patins. No bairro simples em que morava, conhecia muita gente... Sendo que até cumprimentava uma ou outra pessoa que passava. Até ela lembrar de um detalhe: seu amigo morava por ali.

Como as casas do bairro eram pequenas, para duas ou três pessoas morarem, Sasuke morava por ali com seu irmão, Uchiha Itachi. Os pais do garoto moravam em outra cidade, chamada Suna (ignorem, ignorem,...). E sem mais nem menos resolveu que iria fazer uma visitinha ao colega (de vez em quando da pra dar uns chiliques desses, né? XD).

Correu até umas duas ruas à frente a que caminhava no momento e parou em frente a uma casa branca de enfeites azuis.

Adentrou o portão que estava encostado, ou seja, um dos Uchiha's já estava acordado. Tocou a campainha de som engraçado e aguardou. Demorou um pouco até a porta ser aberta e nela aparecer um moreno parecido com Sasuke com um sorriso.

-Ohayoo, Sakura. Veio me ajudar a acordar o Sasuke? – ele perguntou divertido a amiga do irmão.

-Ohayoo, Itachi-san. Eu não acredito! O que aquele mimado ta fazendo ainda dormindo às – olhou o relógio da parede da sala. – 10h00min? (HELLO!!!! É sábado, não é todo mundo que tem o seu pic, Sakura ¬¬).

-Acorda ele pra mim?

-Mas é pra já!! – exclamou com um sorriso diabólico. Subiu as escadas e adentrou silenciosa no quarto de Sasuke. Encontrou o mesmo deitado de bruços com uma quantidade absurda de cobertores o sufocando. Sorrateira, ficou de pé ao lado da cama e tirou todos os cobertores de cima do moreno que resmungou virando a cabeça para o outro lado. A garota tomou distância e correu pulando em cima do Uchiha, dando um berro. – ACOOOOORDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (discreta? Imagine...)

Preciso dizer que o moreno só não pulou dois metros porque Sakura estava em cima?

-SAKURA!!!!!! – gritou rouco e assustado. – O que, diabos, pensa que está fazendo??

-Desculpa, mas o Itachi me mandou te acordar. Apenas fiz o mandado – ela reprimiu uma risada enquanto saia de cima do menino.

-Itachi no baka – sussurrou irritado. – Mas o que faz aqui?

-Sei lá. Só queria fazer uma visita.

-Que horas são? – questionou nem lembrando que tinha um relógio no criado mudo.

-Você já perdeu o almoço – mentiu.

-O QUÊ??? POR QUE NÃO ME ACORDARAM ANTES?????? – o Uchiha gritou desesperado pulando no chão depressa. Assim que viu o rosto vermelho da garota, com as bochechas inchadas, visivelmente reprimindo uma gargalhada, se lembrou que tinha um relógio no quarto e olhou: 10h06min. -SÁ-KÚ-RÁ!!!! – gesticulou cada sílaba como se fossem tônicas e logo Itachi viu dois corpos _voando_ pela casa.

* * *

-Estão mais calmos? – o Uchiha mais velho perguntou aos dois deitados no chão do corredor com a respiração mais do que ofegante. 

-Vocês dois... Pagam-me – Sasuke sussurrou ofegante.

-Quanto custa? – provocou Sakura também ofegante, mas parou ao ouvir o rosnado vindo do moreno mais novo. – Calma, era só brincadeira.

-Estou muito calmo.

-To vendo.

-Chega vocês dois – Itachi franziu a testa. – Sakura, vai querer ficar pra almoçar? – suavizou.

-Não sei, eu vim apenas der um oi.

-Então agora veio pra almoçar também. Meio-dia sai o almoço e tentem não se matar até lá. Caso contrário, serei acusado de assassinato por ser o único vivo restante – brincou indo para a cozinha.

-O que estava fazendo ontem à noite pra acordar tarde? – perguntou Sakura se levantando.

-Ele tava tentando ficar de pé nos patins. Você deveria ter visto, levou cada tombasso (XD) – não, não foi Sasuke que respondeu, este apenas corou com o comentário do irmão que havia ouvido a pergunta.

-Sério?? – Sakura olhou para Sasuke com os olhos brilhando. – Ótimo!!

-Ótimo? – repetiu se levantando também.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!! – com sua delicadeza extrema, Sakura pulou nas costas de Sasuke – Agora eu vou te ensinar a patinar!!

Por alguma razão, Sasuke não conseguiu discordar, apesar de por alguma outra razão achar que não era uma boa idéia. Por que será? Aborrecido, ele tirou os braços da garota do seu pescoço, ouvindo uma reclamação dolorida da garota que caiu de bunda.

-Vamos Sasuke!! – ela o arrastava ao seu quarto, querendo procurar os patins dele.

* * *

-Sakura, eu não acho isso uma boa idéia... – Sasuke relutou, observando o que Sakura lhe mostrava no gelo –apesar de que sem patins, da pra deslizar de bota- para _tentar _fazer _parecido_. 

-Oras, vamos Sasuke!! Você não disse pra mim que sabia patinar?

-Não. Eu disse que você não era a única que sabia patinar na cidade. Lembro-me muito bem. E se não se importa, eu prefiro praticar sozinho... – respondeu um pouco abatido (Credo... o.o')

-Ta ta!!! Vejamos... Você tem equilíbrio, isso com certeza, mas ta difícil pra correr... O que a Ino faz mesmo pra poder correr...?? – ela forçava sua mente tentando lembrar do que Ino lhe falava sobre seus treinos.

-Ino?

-É... Yamanaka Ino, minha parceira nas aulas de patinação. A dama da velocidade!! – apresentou. – Ah!! Lembrei. Faz o que eu mandar – quando Sasuke afirmou, ela prosseguiu: - _Afaste as pernas, flexione os joelhos bem pouco e incline o corpo para frente quando for pegar impulso_ – repetiu cada palavra que a colega lhe disse, concordando quando o outro fez certo.

O Uchiha deu um impulso de leve pra ver se conseguia correr um pouco _sem cair_. E, bom ele não caiu. Satisfeito com o equilíbrio novo, agradeceu a Haruno com um leve beijo na fronte (por que meus amigos nunca me dão um beijo de agradecimento? ù.u).

-Arigatoo.

-De nada. Vamos ver... Próximo passo: ziguezague!! Já aprendesse a correr, então tente correr desviando os pés. É um exercício simples de _Footwork _(um dos principais movimentos ;D) – ponderou considerando que seria mais fácil do que os outros passos.

Deslizando sobre o gelo, Sakura fez uma pequena demonstração de ziguezague, marcando no chão uma risca por culpa do calçado.

Sasuke fez o mesmo, agora com mais facilidade por conseguir pelo menos correr (sim, ele aprende bem rápido XD). Quase levou um escorregão no final por uma parte mais humida da dita "pista".

* * *

Não preciso dizer que depois do almoço Sakura insistiu em continuar os _encinamentos __básicos_ da patinação. Se bem que recompensou... Sasuke fazia de tudo agora, des de andar de costas até driblar os pés. Até chegar o momento de Sakura implorar para ele ir a sua apresentação e jurar que iria.

* * *

Os minutos de espera pareciam horas. O ringue enfeitado de fitas com cores frias (azul, roxo e verde) combinava com os vestidos das garotas. A arquibancada cheia mostrava o quão as meninas eram conhecidas e talentosas. 

Com a ajuda das senseis, elas conseguiram se acalmar, mas não perderam o nervosismo e a tensão em saber que poderiam errar a qualquer hora. Os vestidos curtos (tipo o da Sininho de Peter Pan) pareciam um desafio ao frio da cidade, mas realmente a apresentação era bem movimentada, ou seja, total sem perigo de congelar.

Preparadas na porta de entrada, a música deu início. Viu-se uma seqüência de cores azul (Ino), roxo (Hinata) e verde (Sakura) correndo até o centro do ringue.

Algumas manobras nada muito chamativas deram uma abertura suave, seguida de algmas elevações em conjunto simétrico. Em uma das batidas mais fortes da música, Ino se afastou. Sakura agilizou algumas manobras de piruetas e fez um rápido _duble axel_, na intenção de chamar o público para si. Enquanto Ino corria até o centro, Hinata já preparava seu impulso.

Ino chegou perto da morena (deu pra sacar que ficou meio loira/ruiva/morena, né? XD) e logo se agachou girando sobre um pé. Com a indicação, Hinata deu um salto e ia cair estratégicamente sobre Ino, mas essa levantou os braços e a lançou para o alto, não muito alto, já que Ino não faz academia, mas alto o suficiente para dar tempo de Hinata retirar uma parte de cima da saia do vestido. Essa se armou formando uma saia estilo bailarina.

Ao mesmo tempo, Ino fazia seu famoso jogo de pés e quando chegou mais na lateral do ringue, girou quatro vezes com os braços sobindo lentamente, também armando a saia azulada.

Simultaneamente, Sakura senou sobre o pé de apoio e girou o corpo como Ino havia feito antes de lançar Hinata. Mas, ao invés de saltar ligeiramente, foi subindo devagar, no instante e que levantava a perna no rítmo. Em um dos giros, tomou impulso com a perna que estava elevada e deu uma sequencia de [i_triple axe[/i duble flip_, no último salto, fez o mesmo que as outra, atando a saia.

Depois de uma sequencia simétrica separada entre elas, juntaram-se ao centro e deram um show final, exatamente ao tempo da música em uma pose final muito criativa.

Os aplausos foram imediatos, seguidos de muita animação e assovios. Uma chuva de rosas caiu sobre o ringue e as meninas agradeceram sorridentes. Em especial Sakura, que viu uma cabeleira negra na base da arquibancada.

* * *

A animação era visível nos olhos verdes de Sakura. Apesar de não ter feito o dever de casa corretamente e estar muito cansada pra qualquer atividade física, Sakura não conseguia não sorrir naquela manhã de segunda feira. 

Motivo? Desconhecido...

Sakura tinha a mania de se animar muito fácil, era meio que altomático. Por qualquer, _qualquer _coisa mesmo ela ficava animada. E talvez, em uma possibilidade não tão remota, mas ainda sim _talvez _ela fosse de outro planeta.

Agora no horario da aula de ginástica, Sakura estava cansada por ter dormido mal naquela noite, mas nem de perto alguém perceberia isso. O sorriso acompanhado de movimentos ágeis naquelas roupas mais confortáveis deixavem qualquer um hipnotizado com as habilidades contagiantes da jovem.

Aquela aula até que não estava ruim, sendo que era de salto em altura. O primeiro seria um apenas pra aquecer, o tradicional salto tesoura. Na vez de Sakura, não ocorreu nada de especial, exeto ter sido uma das poucas que passou pela fita sem tocá-la, graças aos seus treinos e dicas de Hinata.

Sakura observou cada qual ir em sua vez. Até chegar a vez de Sasuke. Como o bonito jovem praticava esportes, possuía um exelente físico... (talvez ele precisasse de uma ajudinha somente na patinação, mesmo ;D), sendo que foi o que chegou mais alto no salto.

No exato momento que Sasuke dava o salto, a porta do ginásio foi aberta e por ela entrou uma mulher de cabelos negros ondulados negros. Os inconfundíveis olhos avermelhados pousaram sobre o Uchiha que agora caia sentado no colchão, bem jeitoso.

-Kurenai-sensei? O que faz aqui? – questionou Sakura que notou a encarada discreta a Sasuke.

-Hei, garoto!! – ela chamou Sasuke que a olhou interrogativo – Seu nome? – sorriu.

-Uchiha Sasuke, por quê? – ele respondeu estranhando.

-Você é bom... Muito bom – sussurrou contente. – Sakura, vem cá por favor.

A jovem obedeceu sem entender o que a sensei fazia ali.

-Você o conhece? – ela perguntou quando a aluna chegou perto, indicando Sasuke levemente com a cabeça.

-Ah hai. Ele estuda na minha classe como pode ver... – a Haruno sorriu sem graça.

-É... Certo – respondeu à aluna e virou-se ao técnico de ginástica: - Será que os jovens Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura podem me acompanhar?

-Mas claro. Haruno, Uchiha, despensados!! – respondeu o técnico sem demoras.

O moreno seguiu Kurenai e Sakura até a outra parte do ginásio, onde era-se visível equipamentos mais técnicos e de preparo. Kurenai pegou uma bola que parecia feita de gelatina e a apoiou no chão.

-Kurenai-sensei? – chamou Sakura querendo saber o motivo do objeto no chão.

-Sasuke, se importaria em me mostrar se tem bastante equilíbrio?

* * *

-Ah... Quanta felicidade!! 

Suspirou Sakura se jogando no sofá da sala. Normalmente (ela é normal?) estaria se preparando para as aulas de patinação, mas precisava ligar para Tenten, que não foi na aula hoje. "O que deu nela, hein?" pensou enquanto discava alguns números já decorados no telefone.

-_Alô? _– fez uma voz no outro lado da linha.

-Olá Mitsashi-san. Por acaso a Tenten está? – respondeu Sakura educadamente.

-_Ah.. Olá Sakura. Está sim, espere um minutinho que vou chamá-la _– fez-se o silêncio enquanto Sakura esperava, mas não demorou ao ouvir uma voz forçada. – _Oi Sakura._

-Olá Tenten. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sua voz não me parece muito bem...

-_Peguei um resfriado, acho que foi por ter tomado sorvete com o Neji sexta _explicou, sua voz seguidade espirros.

-É... O Sasuke disse que os namoradinhos tinham saído. Mas vem cá, você não vai acreditar no que me aconteceu hoje!!

-_Vou continuar nem __sabendo__ se você não me contar!! Desembuxa menina _– exclamou a Mitsashi contente do outro lado da linha.

-A Kurenai-sensei foi me contar durante a aula de ginásticas que eu fui convidada a participar do campeonato regional de patinação!! Não é demais??

-_Como foi isso? _– era visível a felicidade da outra pela conquista da Haruno.

-Na apresentação de sabado foram juíses assistir!! Eu não acredito que passei!! Mas a melhor notícia foi que eu vou ter um parceiro e poderei participar dos desafios em casal!! Daqui a uns meses... Isso é demais, né?

-_E você já sabe quem é? _

-Sei sim!! É o Sasuke. A Kurenai-sensei viu ele nas aulas e gostou do potencial esportivo dele. E ele aceitou o convite!!

-_Nossa, parabéns pra ele. Mas você não tem treino hoje?_

-Tenho sim, estou indo pra lá agora. Só queria te informar primeiro. Depois nos falamos e melhoras, beijos!!

-_Beijos!! _– o telefone ficou mudo e logo Sakura o desligou. Contente foi terminar de se arrumar (ou começar, né?). O treino seria muito err... digamos _diferente_.

**Continua...**

* * *

**  
Oi pessoinhas!**

**Bom, esse é o segundo capítulo dessa ilustríssima fic que planejei XD, mas vamos a algumas observações inúteis:**

**1- Essa fic imensa vai de presente pra uma amiga minha, Uchiha Ayu. Eu sei que vocês já sabem disso, mas quero ter certeza de que nem vocês e **_**nem ela**_** vão esquecer esse detalhe.**

**2- Eu sei que vocês querem que eu termine primeiro a Medieval, mas me deu um bloqueio tão grande naquela fic, que eu me recusei a termina-la antes de terminar esse capítulo.**

**3- Não leia a última/quinta observação.**

**4- Como já devem ter percebido... É uma fic de patinação no gelo (inner: **_**sério?**_**). Mas já vou avisando que eu uso e abuso de recursos de **_**single**_** e **_**pairs**_** (modalidades de patinação). **_**Dancing**_** e **_**precision**_** (outras modalidades) estão 100 fora de questão. Então nem peçam.**

**5- Para as pessoas que leram essa observação, sinto lhes informar, mas terão que me deixar uma review (brincadeirinha!!) XD.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Mandika-chan** - Eu tentei não demorar... Mas não deu muito certo. Desculpe a demora e obrigada pela review.

**Carol aka-neko - **Obrigada pela review!! Pois é... Eu sei que ficou um Sasuke muito OOC e isso detona ela, mas tive que por, pra poder fazer ele ficar do jeito que eu preciso... E não, não foi baseado em nenhum filme... Eu apenas peguei o título de um filme emprestado, sabe? XD

**Sakurinha Rockbell - **Tudo bem... Eu me rendo!! Eu precisava fazer um Sasuke OOC se não a fic não andava, imagina se ele iria ser gentil com a Sakura se fosse um ice-berg ambulante? Bem... Os casais não intencionais você vai descobrir durante a leitura e obraigada pela dica e pela review.

**Uchiha Ayu - **Oi Nee-chan!! Você vai ver como que vai ser a primeira beijoka dos dois... Não vai ser nada avacalhado até porque o Sasuke é superperfeito, então... E sim, vai ser com o Sasuke - fica trangüila, por enquanto!! Obrigada pela review Nee-chan.

**Elys the black angel -** Os meninos? Eles vão aparecer mais nos próximos capítulos... Não prometo pro próximo porque vai ser um pouco mais didático, né? n.n Brigadão pela review .

**Lovenly - **Continuei o mais rápido que consegui... Obrigada pela review.

**AngelZinha - **Nossa, eu ganhei meu dia!! Uma review da AngelZinha, miguxa eu amo suas fics!! Acho que pensamos parecidos, hein? Desculpe pegar sua idéia... Mas obrigada pela review!!

**Mariah-chan17 - **Huahua, você é imperativa, né? Não, não era o campeonato. Era apenas uma apresentação em trio... Mas valeu a dica das flores n.n muito comédia!! E obrigada pela review.

**Neko-chan X3 - **Oi chará o/ Descilpa, não era minha intenção chamá-lo de ice-berg TT-TT - mas imagina o Sasuke patinando na sua direção... com um por do sol no fundo... E um buquê de flores na mão. Acho que eu morria XD. Obrigada pela review.

**Mari Santoro - **TAAAAAAA... Não tirei os comentários... Eles eu os dedico a você n.n!! Nossa... Mais uma que eu peguei a idéia?? Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!! E quanto a apresentação longa e em conjunto... Não estou me importando tanto com esses detalhes, mas existem sim músicas pra danças em trio de uns três ou quatro minutos. Eu não me referia a dez ou vinte minutos não o.o' hihi - obrigada pela review!!

**Chikage Hiwatari **- Obrigada pela review!! E eu gosto do Sasuke frio, mas eu precisava transformar ele, se não não dava certo minhas futuras idéias!! Beijinhos.

**Sakusasuke **- Obrigada pela review! Desculpe pela demora!!

**Hina Sakura Uchiha **- Obrigada pela review!! Obrigada por acompanhar ambas as fics e elogiar tanto. Ta aí o capítulo, gostou?

**Eitir - **Férias? Essa palavra ainda exixte? Nossa... Desculpa a demora!! Mas ta aí, obrigada pela review.

**s2 Yuki Mao Kitsune s2 - **Continuei sim!! Desculpe-me pela demora!! Beijos e obrigada pela review!!

* * *

**Pronto povo o/**

**Desculpem-me pela demora!! E arigatoo por todos os que leram e deixaram ou não review!! Espero realmente que tenham gostado desse capítulo!**

**Beijinhos e não se esqueçam de deixar uma review caso tenham achado o capítulo digno o suficiente para uma. Já sabem que eu irei adorar, né? E é bem rapidinho, apenas aperte o GO aí em baixo e escrevam o que acharam, onegai!!**

**Uchiha Neko**


	3. Problemas individuais

**Naruto**** não me pertence, mas Uchiha Sasuke **_**era/é/sempre será **_**meu**** e _sem discuções_!!**

* * *

**Dreams in the ice

* * *

**

**Individual Problems**

-Boa tarde, Kurenai-sensei, boa tarde, Sasuke – cumprimentou Sakura ao chegar ao ringue de treino. Após receber um cumprimento de cada um, perguntou: – Onde estão as outras?

-Elas já foram treinar. Você se atrasou hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – questionou a treinadora, assim que olhou o relógio de pulso.

-Desculpe-me pelo atraso. É que eu fiz uma ligação pra uma amiga. (será que demorou tanto assim? O.o)

-Ok... Vamos começar. Sasuke, você já patinou antes? – Kurenai perguntou, lembrando do novo aluno.

Sakura e o Uchiha se entreolharam cúmplices e logo Sasuke afirmou meio hesitante.

-Bem... Vamos ver do que você é capaz, então.

Sasuke gelou. (é muito gelo nessa fic... Que frio i.i)

-H-hai.

Sasuke demonstrou insegurança no começo. Apesar de já ter feito exercícios com Sakura sobre isso. Mas não demorou muito para ele mostrar seu potencial Uchiha e praticamente dançar sobre o gelo. Vira Sakura em sua apresentação e achou o máximo a leveza de como ela dançava. Queria poder fazer parecido, não por inveja, mas para poder acompanhá-la.

Ficou meio perdido nesses pensamentos que se quer olhou por onde ia. E Sakura, sendo a Sakura que é, também não notava nada ao seu redor, enquanto fazia uma seqüência de giros sobre os dois pés, pra aquecer.

Resultado?

Uma baita batida entre os dois. Mas apenas Sakura se equilibrou a tempo suficiente a ficar em pé.

-Bem, parece que teremos que arrumar seu equilíbrio, certo Uchiha? – comentou a Yuuhi se aproximando dos dois vendo Sakura o ajudar a levantar.

-É... Acho que sim, se bem que quando treinamos ela estava melhor.

-Muito bem, Sakura, quero que aqueça muito bem sua perna e tronco, enquanto ajudo o equilíbrio do Uchiha a se estabilizar.

-Certo – respondeu a jovem cor-de-rosa (XD) logo indo mais distante da dupla para se aquecer melhor.

-Pra que tanto aquecimento pra ela? – questionou o Uchiha com uma péssima sensação.

-Vou ensiná-la um movimento complicado que exige impulso excelente com as pernas e um bom giro. Pelo visto você precisa saber o mais básico do que o básico pra entender os movimentos mais avançados.

Kurenai começou a narrar a origem de alguns passos práticos e forma de executa-los usando todo o corpo. Ensinou-o que o segredo da patinação além de ser a concentração técnica seria a utilização do corpo todo para dar a beleza exata ao passo de exibição.

Por mais estranho que pareça, o Uchiha gostou de aprender aquilo. Era uma aula didática...

-O _flip_ é feito de costas. A impulsão de um dos pés lhe fará ficar no ar alguns segundo. Segundos esses que você faria no máximo quatro piruetas (quatro é o máximo possível registrado ;D) no ar e voltaria ao gelo em um pé novamente. Geralmente seguido de uma seqüência de giros no gelo mesmo. Sakura!!

-Hai? – gritou Sakura do outro lado, enquanto desabraçava (eu sei que essa palavra não existe, mas significa parar de abraçar XD) os joelhos erguendo o corpo totalmente na vertical.

-Venha correndo e mostre o que é um _duble flip_ pro Sasuke!! – Kurenai gritou ordenando.

-Certo... – Sakura fez o mandado. Girou duas vezes no ar após a impulsão de costas e caiu em um pé rodopiando antes de parar frente à sensei e o jovem ao seu lado.

-Arigatoo pela demonstração. Quer tentar, Uchiha?

Sasuke gelou pela segunda vez no dia.

-T-ta – hesitou.

-Ótimo. Você faz jus ao nome que tem, sabia?

-Er...

-Vamos começar!!

* * *

As horas foram passando e junto dela, os dias, as semanas, os tombos e um mês se foi voando. 

Naquela manhã de quarta-feira, Sakura acordou um pouco mais tarde do que o relógio do colégio permitia. Atrasada se levantou depressa e correu pra se arrumar. Depois do banho de menos de dois minutos correu ao armário puxando todo o uniforme. Vestiu-o rápida e pegou o sanduíche feito noite passada e saiu com o mesmo na boca. Não, não deu tempo de se despedir dos pais.

Não demorou muito pra chegar ao colégio, mesmo atrasada. Nem com isso desistiu de aprontar alguma coisa com Temari (eu tenho uma pena dela, sabe? XD).

Os olhos verdes procuraram a loira pelo pátio e pela entrada, mas nada da loira. O único que encontrou foi Sasuke em um corredor pra sala. Bem... Hoje Temari escaparia, mas Uchiha Sasuke merecia uma boa surpresa.

O garoto de costas andava calmamente até a sala que era no fim do corredor. Sem pressa, andou até ele e, usando sua _sabedoria_ de patinadora, pulou em suas costas como costumava fazer com Temari. Tapou seus olhos e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Mais precisamente entre a maçã da bochecha e a orelha, já que não alcançou mais a frente.

-AHHH!! – gritou Sasuke assustado. Ficou vermelho pelo beijo e não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser segurar as cochas de quem quer que o estivesse agarrando para o mesmo não cair. – Quem é?? – conseguiu perguntar debilmente.

-Adivinhe – com a voz contente e doce, o Uchiha não demorou a descobrir a pequena criaturinha que se pendurara nele.

-Qual é a sua, Sakura? – questionou, para logo em seguida por os pés da garota no chão.

-Ah... Seu sem graça!! – ela gritou em pleno corredor, tirando as mãos dos orbes escuros do Uchiha. Cruzou os braços, inflou as bochechas e fez o maior bico cômico que conseguiu. Uma atitude demasiado infantil, mas... Ela era Haruno Sakura, então...

-O que foi? – perguntou novamente, vendo a expressão irritada da jovem.

-Era pra adivinhar!! – Sasuke sentiu uma gota monstruosa nascer em sua cabeça. Ela era infantil além do permitido...

-Sakura, você tem dezesseis anos, certo? – ela assentiu. – Então pare de fazer coisas infantis... Pelo amor de Kami...

-Você me acha infantil, Sasuke-kun?? – ela fez um beicinho irresistível ainda mais usando o apelido que dera a Sasuke com a convivência... Ele nunca resistia.

Sasuke suspirou derrotado. Sakura sabia ser realmente irresistível quando queria. Aff...

-Sakura, isso não é justo!! Essa sua careta é perturbante (?).

Sakura sorriu com a revelação e já estava o puxando pela mão, pra ir pra sala. "Ai essa Sakura... Louca da cabeça, só pode...".

Sasuke sorriu ao entrar na sala pensando nisso. Ela era realmente uma garota diferente. Meio maluca, meio afetada, meio infantil, mas completamente ela mesma... (isso aê Sakura ò.Ó).

-Que aulas temos hoje, Sasuke-kun? – ela perguntou ao se sentar ao lado de Sasuke. Seu novo lugar. Se bem que Temari sentava atrás e Tenten ao outro lado, na parede, não mudara muito, certo?

-Primeiro dois períodos de matemática, seguidos de um período de biologia. Depois vem o intervalo com mais dois períodos. Um de línguas estrangeiras e o último de música, com o trabalho em dupla – explicou calmamente. Acostumado com o esquecimento da colega.

-Verdade... Ai droga!! Eu não fiz o dever de tabagismo de biologia... É pra hoje?

-Não... É pra semana que vem... – Sasuke novamente sentiu uma super-gota na cabeça. Putz... Como era esquecida.

-Ufa!! – suspirou realmente aliviada.

-Pelo menos fez os deveres de matemática?

-Fiz... Matemática é minha matéria favorita depois de ginástica. Se tem uma coisa que eu gosto de resolver são aqueles problemas...

-Sério? – questionou duvidoso.

-É!! E não duvide!! Minhas notas em matemática só perdem pras suas.

-Ta, ta... Mas você sabe onde se meteram suas amigas? – perguntou Sasuke à Sakura, assim que notou a falta de quatro tufos loiros e dois coques.

-Devem estar com o Shika e o Neji.

-O Neji não estuda aqui.

-Eu sei. Mas a Hinata, prima dele, disse que o colégio onde estudam estava em reformas e as aulas começariam mais tarde.

-De onde conhece a Hinata?

-Sasuke-kun... Ela tava com a gente ontem na hora do treino o.o' – dessa vez foi Sakura que sentiu uma enorme gota se formar.

-Ah... Eu já sabia...

-Sei XD.

O sinal bateu no momento que Sakura terminou a fala e entraram na sala, uma Temari descabelada e uma Tenten suada.

Sentaram-se em seus respectivos lugares sob os olhares da turma, que caiu na gargalhada.

-Onde estavam? Procurei a Temari pra fazer minha brincadeira preferida com ela e não a achei... – a Haruno não resistiu.

-Err... Estavamo-

-Com o Shika e com o Neji? – Sakura piscou, sorrindo.

-Err... Bem... É. – sussurraram as duas constrangidas.

-Isso vai dar casamento... Escrevam o que eu digo – comentou Sasuke sem interesse, após apoiar a boca nas mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa.

-Quieto Uchiha!! – fuzilou Temari.

-É... Você não tem moral nenhuma pra falar!! – exclamou Tenten quase (?) irritada.

-Como assim? – agora a conversa era à base do sussurro graças ao professor Asuma de matemática (sem nenhum motivo aparente eu o escolhi como professor de matemática... ;)).

-Não se faça de desentendido – disseram as duas e, diante da sobrancelha erguida do interlocutor, Tenten completou: - Nós notamos como você e a Sakura se aproximaram bastante nas últimas semanas.

Sasuke evitou corar com o comentário malicioso, mas Sakura não conseguiu a mesma façanha. Não que eles tivessem algo ou pelo menos um indício de que qualquer coisa aconteceria, mas o comentário não deixou de ser constrangedor. Sem contar que não tinha nada a ver... Hello... Eles se aproximaram mais por causa das aulas de patinação, não por _segundas intenções _(segundas, não _terceiras_ ò.ó). Não a nada demais nisso, certo?

Certo! Certíssimo!!

* * *

Sakura chegou em casa depois da aula. Ai... Mesmo sendo animada do jeito que era, Sakura não evitava não gostar das quartas feiras. Apesar de amar matemática e biologia de paixão, música e línguas eram duas chatices. 

Notou que, ao entrar, pisou sobre algo que não deveria estar ali.

Agachou-se para pegar o envelope branco solto ao chão. Analisou-o com cuidado para, logo em seguida, rasgar a ponta. Dentro havia um papel dobrado com uma pequena dobradura displicente na ponta superior esquerda.

Leu o conteúdo calmamente, mesmo já sabendo da informação contida nesse. Em caminho ao quarto, pra se arrumar, tirou a mochila a jogando sobre o sofá. Retirou as botas no meio da sala e as luvas e o cachecol também, tudo enquanto lia.

Terminou de ler e preencheu o formulário anexado sem demoras. A roupa já preparada e a bolsa nos ombros. Bem, teria que entregar a Kurenai, para a mesma fazer sua inscrição na competição regional, a qual foi oficialmente convidada a participar através da carta.

Não era a primeira vez que participaria, mas sempre ficava nervosa em saber que teria que participar.

Nunca ganhara e tão pouco se afetava com isso, mas não deixou de ser legal, no ano passado, ter recebido o terceiro lugar. Naquele tempo, gostava mais de ser displicente e não tinha tanto conhecimento nem preparo físico tão resistente como o de Ino que ganhou em segundo. Mas agora, sinceramente, se sentida muito mais segura em relação ao seu potencial do que em qualquer outro ano.

Não era convencida e muito menos se gabava de suas habilidades, mas nunca negou o fato, sim, era um fato, de ser boa. Quando a elogiavam, o que não era tão raro de se ouvir, dava um sorriso elegante e um cordial "Arigatoo".

Dessa vez não estava atrasada, então foi andando para a aula de patinação...

Sem pressa, atravessou o portão e se dirigiu ao ringe de gelo dentro do grande ginásio. Local onde encontrou apenas Kurenai.

-Boa tarde, Kurenai-sensei. O Sasuke-kun ainda não chegou? – perguntou olhando para os lados em uma inútil busca pelo amigo.

-Na verdade hoje ele está um pouco atrasado... Vamos lhe dar um tempo, ele não deve demorar. – aconselhou a sensei sabiamente.

-Isso é óbvio... – sussurrou Sakura para si, a fim da treinadora não dar um sermão a si.

-Desculpem-me pelo atraso, acabei demorando demais em ajudar meu irmão e eu recebi uma carta – pediu o Uchiha que acabara de chegar a toda velocidade no ringue.

-Não tem problema Sasuke-kun. Você não se atrasou muito!! – sorriu Sakura encantadoramente e Sasuke desviou o olhar constrangido. Apesar de ter sido desculpado por uma coisa boba, sentiu-se mais bobo ainda em se preocupar com isso. Mas o que era aquilo no sorriso de Sakura?

-Vamos começar o treino após um pequeno aviso: acredito que ambos tenham recebido o convite e o formulário de participação no concurso, estou certa? – perguntou a Yuuhi.

-Você também recebeu, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura não se lembrava de nenhum juiz o avaliando para receber um convite do regional.

-Recebi sim, só não me pergunte o motivo!! – Kurenai sorriu após ouvir essa sentença.

-Eu o inscrevi – a morena explicou, mas prosseguiu assim que viu o rosto de Sakura levantar uma sobrancelha curiosa, pelo que sabia, tinha que ser convidado a participar: - Bem, tem um limite **X** (façam de conta que é um número XD) de vagas para participantes inscritos sem avaliação. Como Sasuke progrediu _demais _(demais mesmo u.u) nos treinos achei que ele merecia essa oportunidade de competir.

-Agora entendi u.u!! – suspirou a Haruno.

-Acha mesmo que vale a pena me colocar nessa? A Sakura tem muito mais chance de vencer – Sasuke comentou.

-Se eu digo que você é capaz, então você **é** capaz!! E as competições são em gêneros diferentes, como escrito na carta. Vocês não vão competir entre si, isso eu garanto. Vocês precisam começar logo a ensaiar a coreografia, caso contrário, não terão tempo para se prepararem. O concurso é daqui a um mês.

-Acho que perdemos tempo demais hein...

-Então comecem logo ué ò.ó!!

-Hai hai... – suspira Sakrua. E, sem demoras e com as instruções de Kurenai, estava iniciando uma pequena apresentação.

-Eu... – iniciou Sasuke, incerto. – Acho que eu não v-ou participar...

-Como é? – perguntaram as pessoinhas do sexo feminino, em uma posição esquisita. Sakura com a perna bem levantada para o lado, com Kurenai a forçando e esticando o braço da jovem mais para o alto.

-Sei lá... Não acho que vá conseguir muitos resultados com isso. Não sou _tão _(caham... u.u) bom como Sakura e não acho que vá dar em alguma coisa... Prefiro apenas assistir.

Kurenai já iria iniciar seu super-sermão de apoio moral, quando na porta que dividia esse ringue e o outro, surge uma Anko delicada (u.u...).

-KURENAI!!! Por favor, me ajuda a acalmar a Ino!! Ela ta desesperada por não conseguir fazer um apoio de um pé só na perna esquerda!! – gritou bem fina e delicada, assim como uma vaca em loja de cristal.

-Err... Bem, Sakura utilize todos os argumentos possíveis e impossíveis e convença Sasuke a participar, enquanto isso, eu vou tirar a Ino de seu desespero – coordenou a morena, logo seguindo a outra treinadora.

Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam meio constrangidos, mas ela conseguiu manter o foco da conversa.

-Sasuke-kun, por que não quer participar? Eu garanto que é muito divertido.

-Sei lá, já disse. É meio estranho. Só estou na aula a algumas semanas, ta... Um mês, e já sou inscrito em um concurso, por menor que seja? Acho que é muito até mesmo pra mim... – explicou.

-Mas que nad... – Sakura foi interrompida por um estrondo no gelo. Ambos olharam para o lado e viram duas pessoas, ambas com patins, ambas ruivas... (O.o... Hihi alguém sabe quem são?? XDD).

-Então esse é o limite de um Uchiha? Como uma família tão conhecida pelo desastre pode ter um membro tão inseguro? – perguntou a forma feminina sarcástica.

Sasuke a encarou raivoso. Uma expressão que Sakura nunca vira em seu rosto. Era meio assustador aquele olhar _frio_.

A jovem ruiva não se intimidou nem um pouco. Deu um sorriso de lado e continuou a provocação:

-Então é verdade. Ele simplesmente desiste. Que covarde. Um Uchiha sem coragem, que desperdício – deu um sorriso asqueroso acompanhada de um sorriso por parte do garoto que a acompanhava.

Sem nenhum aviso prévio, correu até os dois girando habilmente. Chegou por trás de Sakura e soltou o prendedor de cabelo da mesma, fato que deixou as longas madeixas da jovem pender sobre as costas, indo até a cintura.

O leve arregalar de olhos dos dois (Sasuke e Sakura u.u) foi imediato, sem contar que nem se moveram e, assim que a garota chegou à outra extremidade do ringue, o garoto ruivo que a acompanhava passou por eles em uma velocidade absurda e parou atrás de Sasuke.

-Nos vemos na competição – sussurrou com uma voz firme. Não fria e nem arrogante, apenas firme e indiferente. Assim, ambos se retiraram.

-Nossa, Sasuke-kun, eles me assustaram – Sakura comentou assim que superou o susto.

-Você os conhece?

-Hai, aqueles são... – Sakura fora interrompida por Kurenai que apareceu de repente.

-Sakura, conseguiu convencê-lo? – disse se aproximando.

Sakura encarou Sasuke rapidamente e já ia mudar de assunto, perguntando algo sobre Ino, mas o Uchiha conseguiu falar mais rápido.

-Hai, eu vou participar.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oi pessoinhas!**

**Bom, esse é o terceiro capítulo dessa ilustríssima fic que planejei XD, mas vamos uma observação que vocês já sabem: essa fic vai de presente a minha nee-chan, Uchiha Ayu – É BOM NINGUÉM ESQUECER Ò.Ó!! Amo você, nee-chan n.n!!**

**Peço desculpas por qualquer erro tanto de gramática quanto de lógica, mas meu word ta um problema. ¬¬**

**Bem, não demorei **_**tanto **_**assim, demorei? n.n Tomara que não (_esconde-se_)!!**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Mari Santoro – **Ah... Eu também te amo!! Sim, dediquei a você sim n.n Bom proveito, espero... X3 Acho que dessa vez eu não demorei _tanto _assim, demorei? Acho que vou fazer uma tese sobre patinação... XD Eu também sei que tem competições que não pode ter música longa, mas não era uma competição u.u... TA... Eu vou parar de tagarelar, se não fico meia hora respondendo somente a sua review XD.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 – **Eto… Você é uma raposa? O.o – XDD Não... Eu não fiz aula de patinação, apenas fiz uma super-pesquisa sobre. n.n Obrigadinha pela review!!

**Carol aka-neko – **É... Eu fiz uma pesquisa sobre patinação, mas sempre quis fazer aula... Só que onde eu moro não tem gelo TT.TT Fazer o quê??? XD Obrigada pela review...

**teça-chan – **Tentei não demorar, deu certo? n.n Obrigada pela review.

**neko-chan X3 – **O Sasuke patinando deve ser muuuuito kawaii!! Se eu achar uma imagem dele patinando eu surto!! XD Brigadão pela review, xará!!

**AngelZinha – **MINHA ÍDOLA!! Ganhei meu dia de novo _(abanando orelhinhas)_!! Dei-lhe mais o que pediu... Ta aí o capítulo!! XD Espero estar melhor que os outros n.nº - Obs: ainda faço uma fic dedicada a minha ídola e vai ser uma fic muito legal Ò.Ó (meta do ano XD). Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios!!

**Sakusasuke – **É... Ele vai sim. Vai ter bastante problema no meio, mas vai XD. Obrigada pela review!!

**Mandika-chan – **Ai brigadão pela review!! Quanto ao treco do perfil, relaxa... Não mato ninguém por isso ;D

**Vingador Uchiha – **Eu não gosto muito de deixar o Sasu OOC, mas tive que faze-lo, caso contrário a fic não saia... Mas até que ele estando mais aberto a fic fica (fic fica... Putz que frase ridícula XD) menos dramática, né? Que bom que gostou da idéia da fic, mesmo sendo de patinação... Obrigada pela review!!

**Mye-chan – **Que nada... Está lendo não está? Então está ótimo!! Eu também amo patinação e sempre quis ler uma fic a respeito, só que nunca encontrei... Então resolvi fazer que nem a _Medieval_: crie uma fic de um estilo e logo terá várias fics ao mesmo tema... Bom... Não deu certo, mas pelo menos eu sei que fui original XDD Beijos e obrigada pela review.

**Uchiha Ayu – **Oizão, Ayu-nee-chan!! Esqueci de lhe agradecer por me deixar postar no seu tópico as minhas one-shot's – já to bolando mais uma XDD!! Bem, eu tava lhe devendo uma fic, basicamente... Depois de tantas maravilhosas que você cria... ;) – Beijokas e obrigada pela review.

* * *

**Pronto povo o/**

**Acho que estou sem comentários pra hoje... Só espero que me perdoem caso tenha demorado demais no **_**seu **_**tempo cronológico!! Vou me esforçar pra digitar mais rápido ò.ó!!**

**Agradeço a todas as reviews deixadas!! E se acharem o capítulo bom o suficiente pra uma review, apertem o ****GO**** aí em baixo e pode dizer o que acharam... E não, não precisa apenas elogiar... Uma boa escritora recebe as críticas também!!**

**Beijinhos e muitos chocolates com calorias pra vocês (no bom sentido n.n)!!**

**Uchiha Neko**


End file.
